moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Athena Cannon
United States |role = Siege |useguns = Mobile Mercury Uplink |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 330 |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 |turn = * 3 (unit) * 5 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $1600 |time = 0:58 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Mercury Network Uplink * Tech Center |groundattack = 165-16.5 * 150% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 120% vs. Tank Bunkers * 110% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure and Drone * 90% vs. Heavy Structure * 85% vs. Flak and Light Structure * 75% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 60% vs. Light * 50% vs. Big Light Structure and Big Heavy Structure * 45% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy |cooldown = * 30 frames (2 in-game seconds) (impact delay) * 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) (reload) |range = 14, minimum 3, radius 2 |ability = Using a Mercury Strike near Athena Cannons gives them a 20% firepower buff for 240 frames (16 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% armor * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Athena Cannon is an artillery unit unique to the United States, which relays a target for the Mercury satellite to strike with a powerful laser attack. Official description One of the more interesting concepts to be fleshed out in the United States arsenal is the Athena Cannon. A large, but fragile vehicle that uses its communication devices to connect with the Mercury Satellite and give it information about the enemy location so that the weapon can adjust to the new coordinates and perform a powerful orbital laser strike. In comparison to the Mercury Strike controlled through the primary Uplink structure, the more precise coordinates set thanks to the use of mobile units in the field make the attacks requested by the Athena Cannon more focused and allow the satellite to deal more damage to enemy structures. However, the radius of such attack is smaller than the one the Allied commanders can order with the control building alone. Nevertheless, while the power of an Athena-controlled Mercury attack is great, it might be tricky to use against moving objects due to the activation lag. The Athena Cannon's attack has a short pre-delay due to the need to recalibrate the satellite's location and angle, however if a Mercury Strike has previously been used in the vicinity of Athena Cannons' current position, their attack power will further be increased for a short while.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview ]] Athena Cannon is one of the three Allied siege vehicles. Its price, hit points and attack range is the most average than the other two, but its speed is as slow as Hailstorm. Another feature of Athena Cannon, unlike the other two siege vehicles, is the ability to get a fire bonus from the vicinity of Mercury Strike's target area. This buff lasts 16 seconds. But the biggest drawback of Athena Cannon is that its weapon is only effective for the buildings so that it is difficult to survive even under the attack of basic infantry and light armored units, not to mention air units. Therefore, Athena Cannons is usually used in conjunction with other American Tier 3 units to improve its survival rate. Appearances Act Two * The Athena Cannon first appears in Ghost Hunt, and is unlocked to the player once the Research Dome is captured from Scorpion Cell forces. If the Research Dome is lost, access to the unit will be lost as well. Challenges * In Freedom Challenge, all Athena Cannons are permanently buffed in firepower. Assessment Trivia * The name and idea were based off the Athena cannon from Red Alert 3. See also * Prism Tank * Hailstorm References zh:雅典娜炮 Category:Artillery Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Vehicles